Yusukes sick day
by Singstar4
Summary: Yusuke gets sick and tries to fight his cold. But will he suceed, or get seriously hurt in the process! Plz R&R! Rated T for Yusukes mouth. By the way, this is not a slash fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N~ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters! I only own the characters that I make up. Plz read and review! **

**YUSUKE POV**

I woke up hacking and extremely cold. My mom walked into my room and put her hand on my forehead. "Your way too hot." She said stepping back. "I don't think you should go to school."

"I wasn't going to go anyway." I replied, rolling over. "Not when I feel this crappy, not ever."

"ok we'll just give it a few days." She offered giving me medicine to take. "I'm sure that by the end of the week you'll feel a ton better." I took the medicine and went back to sleep.

Well obviously she was wrong! It's been almost 10 days and I'm still completely sick. I stayed home for days with Keiko, Botan, and Yukina visiting me every day. Botan tried to heal me a couple of times, but she wasn't sure how to heal a cold.

I am getting so stir crazy in the house, I can't take it anymore! Thankfully my mom finally fell asleep after constantly ordering me to bed for hours. I made sure she was completely out cold before I walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind me. I looked up to see the dark clouds above me, threatening a storm. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the giggle of girls coming closer. I walk over to the tree in our front yard and glance through the leaves. Sure enough there's Keiko and Yukina on their way home from Genkai's.

_Damn!_ I think leaning against the tree trunk, my back to them. _If I sneak past them, they will probably ring my doorbell, which could wake my mom and then she'll realize that I'm gone and-._

"Hey Yusuke!" I snap back to reality to see Keiko standing on the sidewalk facing me, smiling and waving. "How are you feeling? Still feverish?"

_I don't know what to say to her. If I say something stupid then she will probably realize I'm still sick and march me back inside!_ "Uh.. Hi Keiko!" I start shakily. "I'm feeling a lot better now thanks for asking!"

"Great! We were just heading over to your house to check on you and then we were planning on going to Kazuma's to hang out with him." Yukina explains blushing at the mention of Kuwabara.

"Well I'm just heading into town for some of Mom's, alcohol." I reply lying like a rug.

"Ok Then." Keiko says nodding. Then her face lit up with an idea. "Yusuke, now that your better, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so, Keiko." I say trying to refuse. but she won't allow it.

"I insist!" She announces before running away with Yukina before I can say no again.

_Damn it!_ I think. _oh well. I better get out of here before Mom wakes up and sees that I'm gone_.

**A.N.~ PLZ read and review! I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.~ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do not own the characters, I only own the ones I made up. Please R&R!**

YUSUKE POV

I walk down the street to the marketplace. By the time I get there, I'm already tired and I want to rest. I walked down the sidewalk deciding to go into the forest preserve to rest under a tree that I found when I was with Botan and Kurama. I finally found it and laid underneath of it, falling asleep.

"DRIP DRIP DRIP"

I wake up to water on my face. "Huh?"I open my eyes to see rain spilling down through the leaves. Crap! I think, coughing wetly into my arm and standing up as best as I can. I better get out of here. I walked out the forest, feeling like my head was going to explode. I made it to the sidewalk before collapsing from exhaustion.

KURAMA POV

I am driving home from the university, tired from studying all day. It just rained so the air was cold, crisp and cool. I have all the windows of my car rolled down, taking a liking to the cool air. All the sudden, I hear someone coughing and struggling to breathe. I look out the window and see someone collapsed on the sidewalk.I stop to see who it is, when I notice what the person is wearing. A red jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white, beat up sneakers. Immediately I realize who he is.

"Yusuke!"

**A.N.~ I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N~ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters! I only own the characters that I make up. Plz read and review!

KURAMA POV

I park the car and ran to over to where he lays. I grab his shoulders and turn him over, relaxing when I see that he hasn't been beaten up. But I immediately stiffen when I realize, he's burning up, his clothes are dirty and soaked, and he's shivering like a madman. "Yusuke?" I say shaking his shoulders. "Yusuke, can you hear me?" He stirs and his eyelids flutter open.

"Kurama?" He says, his voice barely audible. "where am I?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." I said back, chuckling. Suddenly, his eyelids fluttered. "Whoa whoa whoa hey!" I shouted at him, making him jump.

"What?" He asked me, sounding like a whiny child.

"Sorry but I need you to stay awake for a minute."

"Why?"

"do you want me to take you to your house, or to mine." I ask, knowing that the only way Yusuke would be in the rain, would be if he was running away from something, whether it was his home life, or he didn't want to be at his house.

He coughed wetly before saying, "Yours, I can't go back to mine." I carefully helped him into my car, laying him down in the backseat. Why wouldn't he go to his own house? I thought, confused. I shut the door and quickly jogged to the drivers side of my car, pulled the door open, and got inside. Almost immediately my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and saw KEIKO flashing on the small screen. I flipped it open and answered it.

_(Kurama_**/Keiko)**

_Hello?_

**Where is he, Kurama?**

She sounded angry, almost like it was my fault she couldn't find her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and responded

_I just found him in the park. I'm bringing him to my apartment._

**Why?**

_Because he told me that's what he wants me to do._

**Kurama, put him on the phone, I want to talk to him.**

_I can't..._

**Why not?**

_He's...unconscious..._

**WHAT?!**

_I have to go Keiko, I'm driving right now and it's against the law to talk on the phone and drive. If you have any questions, meet me at my apartment and we'll talk then._

**Wait Kura-**

_(hangs_ **up)**


End file.
